Conventional overhead recessed lighting fixtures or luminaries are designed to conform to ceilings such that the lower edge of the fixture is nearly flush with the underside of the ceiling tiles. These lighting fixtures may be equipped with high intensity discharge lighting sources, halogen lighting sources, or as the industry evolves light emitting diodes (generally referred to herein as “LEDs”). When using LEDs in lighting fixtures, the LEDs are populated on printed circuit boards (referred to herein as “PCB” or “circuit boards”). The circuit boards are either cut into strips to accommodate an array of LEDs or left as a regular polygon, such as a squared configuration with LEDs spaced about the circuit board and then mounted to the housing of the lighting fixture. One problem is especially found when using a regular polygonal shaped circuit boards in lighting fixtures. Since the LEDs are spaced about the regular polygon circuit board, there is often a large area of unused PCB material in-between the LEDs. This is an extremely wasteful and costly aspect of the manufacturing. The present invention has, therefore, developed a method of manufacturing the lighting fixture to reduce the waste found in conventional manufacturing.